


Homestuck: The Vigil

by BabsScriven



Category: Homestuck, Hunter: The Vigil, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/F, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabsScriven/pseuds/BabsScriven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, Kanaya, Vriska, and Terezi sit down for a session of Hunter with Rose as Storyteller. They do silly things and enjoy themselves while they do, because they're dorks and I'm a dork writing it and everything is dorky and wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck: The Vigil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamaevis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamaevis/gifts).



> For the prompt: "i'd loooove to see these four playing some sort of tabletop RPG (DnD is probably the go-to because of notoriety, but pretty much anything with a pen & paper, dice rolling and roleplaying element will do!!). whether the piece is the four of them IN the game they're playing as their characters or more focused on them actually playing the game is up to you!!"

“So… this place is haunted?” Mary spoke, eyeing the Mission suspiciously. She adjusted her pack slightly, checking its pockets and her hip for her gear, a habit she had developed over months of hunts.

“Yeah!” Redd grinned, the sunglasses she refused to remove even on dark nights like this catching the light from a streetlamp, and kneeled in front of the gate to examine the lock. “Apparently there was an earthquake during the very first service in this place, and everyone there was crushed when the building collapsed!”

“...You seem way too happy about that.” Vera crossed her arms, looking up and down the street. Just about every business was closed this late, but that didn’t mean nobody was around. Luckily for them, the streets seemed deserted for the moment.

“It’s not the deaths I’m happy about!” Redd snapped at her, but her face showed how little anger she really had. “I’m just glad we can finally do some ghost busting! Now, gimme a second to work on this lock.”

\----------------------

“That’ll be Dex and Larceny to pick the lock, Terezi.” Rose said, pushing a pile of ten sided dice across the table. Terezi picked up a few of them and rolled, checking them quickly.

“THR33 SUCC33S3S!” Terezi called back, grinning her usual toothy grin. Rose nodded, checking her notes before responding.

“You manage to get the lock open, and the gate swings in easily. The grounds of the Mission are empty from what you can see, and you aren’t quite sure which way the old chapel is.”

“You think they have maps up at the front desk?” Vriska asked, rolling some dice around in her hand, still looking mildly upset that they have two too many sides for her liking.

“Yes But They Likely Also Have Cameras Watching For Intruders” Kanaya chimed in. “Which I Might Remind You We Are.”

“Riiiiiiiight. I’ll go check it out then.”

“You’re checking the lobby for cameras then?” Rose asks, referring to her notes again. With a nod from Vriska, she adds “Alright, roll Wits and Composure.”

\----------------------

Vera inches her way into the lobby, eyes trained on the camera scanning the room. She follows along the wall until she’s below it, then examines it a bit closer. Deciding she has no chance of disabling in technologically, she reaches up to it and quickly jerks it to the side, leaving it stuck pointing at the wall. She brushes her hands together, rifles through the desk drawers quickly, and returns to the others with a map.

“Done and done~” She grins, handing it to Redd, who was waiting with a hand outstretched.

“Wasn’t our plan to leave no trace? I think a broken camera is fairly noticeable, don’t you?” Mary frowned, eyeing the broken machine from the doorway.

“Dont fuss so much, M. It’s not like I ripped it off the wall or something. It just isn’t pointed straight anymore.”

“Not so str-eight, huh?” Redd chimed in.

\----------------------

Vriska and Terezi high fived.

Rose and Kanaya rolled their eyes at each other.

The four of them descended into quietly giggling at each other for nearly a whole minute.

\----------------------

Redd closes the map, pointing behind Mary. “Looks like the ruins are over there, and if we can’t find anything there there’s a newer chapel right behind it.”

“Wonderful…” Mary looked in the direction Redd was pointing. There wasn’t much ground between them and the ruins - some sort of planter, a well, and a statue. As they started walking, she again started going through her bag, checking her equipment. Her mentor had left her a lot more mentally than physically. While she had been taught plenty about the different things that went bump in the night, her teacher had vanished one day before their training was done, leaving just a few items to continue the hunt.

Goggles? Check. Camera? Check. Gun? Check. The selection of strange ammo she barely understood? Also check. Thankfully she had yet to use much of the ammo - seeing as all this gear was government issue and Mary was definitely not government, she doubted she would be able to pick up more if and when she ran out.

Redd and Vera were more home-grown than Mary. Redd and her family had been tricked by a group of vamps and led out into the woods. She had barely managed to get away, and her family wasn’t so lucky. She doesn’t talk much about what happened between then and now.

Vera talked about her past even less. All Mary and Redd knew for sure was that she had stumbled onto something bad and had to fight her way out of it. Since then she had been out hunting supes like the two of them, sticking mostly to herself.

They stepped up to the ruins, but before they could even begin their search for ghosts, they saw a figure standing at the front of the collapsed building. They approached catiously, Vera being the first to make her presence known.

“Hey! Mission’s closed for the night pal, You probably shouldn’t be out here.” The figure turned to the trio, brushing his hair behind his ears.

“I could say the same to you three. I know everyone who works here, and none of you fit the bill. So what brings you here so late?”

“Oh, nothing special, just looking for anything out of the ordinary.” Redd chimed in.

“Well, there’s nothing out of the ordinary here, just an old church, and a lover of old archaeology examining it.” He shrugged, brushing off Redd’s comment, and turning away from them again. Redd and Vera began muttering to each other, trying to decide what to do with him, while Mary raised an eyebrow. She reached into her bag and pulled out the goggles, hefty night-vision ones, with an additional set of lenses covering the normal ones. She pulled them on, flipped the switch on the side, and gasped at what she saw.

“Guys… He is surrounded by them…” Hearing her comment, the man turned back again.

“Oh darn, you all must be Hunters… Guess you won’t be leaving quietly after all--”

\----------------------

“W8! W8 w8 w8 w8!” Vriska pushed her chair away from the table and stood up quickly.

“Yes, Vriska?” Rose raised an eyebrow at the troll. “Something the matter?”

“Nope! 8ut if we’re a8out to start com8at, I’m calling for a pause! I need a drink 8efore we get into a fight that might take a while!” Before Rose could object, Vriska had rushed off to the nearby kitchen to dig through the fridge. Terezi shrugged and walked after her, sitting herself on the counter beside Vriska.

“Well… I Believe I Am Doing Just Fine Myself. Do You Require Anything Rose?”

“No thank you Kanaya, I suppose we'll just have to wait for them to return.” Rose straightens her notes, putting away those no longer needed. “Have you been enjoying the game so far?”

“Oh Very Much So.” Kanaya smiled and nodded, reaching over to take Rose’s hand. “You Are A Wonderful Dungeon Master.”

“Technically the term is ‘Storyteller’ in this game, but thank you. I do try my best.” Rose smiled back, giving Kanaya’s hand a squeeze and scooting her chair closer. “How do you think those two like it?” she added, nodding her head towards the kitchen.

“Well… I Am Sure They Were Expecting A Great Deal More Action From A Game Called ‘Hunter’ But If They Disliked It They Would Have Stopped By Now.”

“You’re probably right. I’m glad we were able to find something all four of us enjoy.” Rose said, laying her head on Kanaya’s shoulder.

In the kitchen, Vriska was pulling out bottles of Faygo from the fridge and putting them beside her. “Ech… I know this stuff isn’t awful, 8ut do we really not have anything else to drink in here?” She pulled out another bottle, adding to the pile. Finally she sighed and shut the refrigerator, instead just getting a glass and filling it with water. “So… whatcha think of this game Lalonde has us playing?”

“IT’S NOT B4D!” Terezi grinned, cracking open a bottle of Redpop and sipping it. “IT’S NOT 45 INT3N53 45 FL4RPING, 4ND I DON’T R34LLY G3T 4 LOT OF TH3 W3IRD HUM4N THING5, BUT I C4N D34L WITH TH4T!”

“Yeah, sounds a8out the same as how I feel. I wish we were killing more stuff though! And the first fight is a dude with a 8unch of ghosts? How do you kill ghosts?”

“YOU DON’T!” Terezi cackled, throwing back about half the bottle of soda. “BUT YOU C4N KILL TH3 GUY H4NGING OUT WITH TH3M!”

“I guess so…” Vriska leaned back against the counter, laying her head down on Terezi’s lap and sighing. “Whatever happened to the old days? What ever happened to the Scourge Sisters?”

“W3’R3 BOTH RIGHT H3R3!” Terezi ran her hand through Vriska’s hair, pushing it out of her eyes and looking into them. “4ND IF W3 W3R3 5TILL LIVING LIK3 TH3 OLD D4YS, W3 WOULDN’T B3 4BL3 TO TORM3NT RO5E BY M355ING WITH H3R C4MP4IGN!”

Vriska grinned up at Terezi, then stood back up and turned towards the other room. “You’re right! On that su8ject, we have some ghost loser to kill!” She took Terezi’s hand and started nearly dragging her back to the table. They dropped loudly into their chairs, startiing Rose and Kanaya who were leaning their heads against each other with their hands intertwined. “Kanaya! No more fraternizing with the enemy! Break time’s over and we have a fight to get on with!”

Kanaya sighed, squeezing Rose’s hand before letting it go and straightening her seat. “Very Well Then I Suppose We Shall Resume.”

Rose smiled, scooting back to her original position and pushing some dice across to all of them. “Yes, let’s. Everyone, roll initiative.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really adored this prompt, and if there wasn't a time crunch I would almost certainly write a ton more (maybe I'll expand this at some point? Only time will tell!) I think some parts of this story trend towards a T rating instead of G just by the nature of new World of Darkness, but I tried my best to keep it as family friendly as possible. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
